Versing Campione!
by matt-dragnolian
Summary: Gods, Godslayers, and now a being even more powerfull than either! Lets hope Godou and the others


_Hello, this is Matt-dragnolian here, this is my chapter, it's been while hasn't it?...Anyone?...I'm all alone... Well, anyways, hope you enjoy!_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc and his abilities.

"Hello!" Normal talking

'hello' Thinking

**"Hello!" **Matt talking when pissed off

*Kaboom* Loud noises.

Hello! Other languages

In Italy, on the roads in Sardinia, a car was driving it's way through traffic with a highschooler, why you ask? Well, to return a certain stone tablet to someone.

"So, you're heading to this Lucretia Zola's place? Asked The driver.

"Yep." replied the Teenager.

"Why would you go out of your way to do this Godou?" asked the mystified driver.

"Because it belongs with her, and not at home Matt." replied Godou.

"Yeah, but that was your Grandads job, you could've sold it on e-bay, and gotten a crapload of money." retorted Matt

"But-" Started Godou.

"Yeah, yeah, it wouldn't have been the right thing to do." Interupted Matt.

"Exactly, uncle." said Godou smiling.

"Please don't call me uncle, it makes me sound old!" Matt whined. Matt had been a person who had once been in business with Godou's Grandfather, afterwards through some events involving alcohol and a drunk lawyer, he somehow became Godou's adopted uncle, on his mothers side. So, he had been living with Godou and his sister ever since. They all knew that even though Matt was their legal gaurdian, Godou's sister was the one in charge.

"Whatever you say _uncle_." Godou said smirking

"Anyway, Sardinia? What place is named after a wierd little fish?" Matt mused.

"I don't know, all I know is that she lives there." Godou replied bored.

"Well-WHAT THE HELL?!" Matt shouted spinning the steering wheel hard to the left.

"What's wrong? OH! HOLY SHIT!" Godou shouted, looking out the window before freaking out. There was a huge boar rampaging in the city and the car was nearly squished. They both stared for a second before quickly leaving the car behind and running away.

"What in the name of hell is that?!" Matt shouted.

"I don't know, ask what ever brought it here!" Godou shot back.

"Maybe the blonde chick knows what's going on?" Matt wondered stopping and looking at the italian girl holding the beast off.

"Maybe, lets ask her _after_ we are safe!" Godou replied urgently tugging on his arm.

"You go run, i'm going to ask whats happening." Matt said grinning running and going toward the girl.

"Oh for the love of– Wait up!" Godou started swearing chasing him as he lost sight of him.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." Said Matt running as he looked behind him. 'At least now I can jump to the top of the buildings without anyone seeing me.' Matt thought as he jumped to the roof. 'So, i'm going to need to kill Melqart before he leaves, so I can get involved in this campione business, it wouldn't do for anyone to figure out i'm a multiverser, then again that's why I sealed my powers for the time being.' Matt thought as the last of his reserved power melted away from his jump.

"Hey!" Matt shouted at the blonde. She looked over looking shocked then got pushed away as she lost her focus and was overpowered.

"Woah, I gotcha!" Matt said as he caught her, the boar suddenly dissappearing.

What are you doing here! The girl started asking.

"...I have no idea what the hell you're saying." Matt deadpanned, despite knowing _exactly _what she was saying.

"Japanese? Nevermind, you could see that thing?" She asked looking bewildered.

"Clear as a bottle of water when dying of thirst." Matt said grinning.

"What are you? I don't detect any magic in you, but you could still see it." She was now muttering to herself.

"Hey, i'm here, did you find out what that thing was?" Godou asked crawling over the lip of the roof panting.

"Nope, not yet." Matt replied.

"Let's just go to the train station, she can tell us on the way." Godou said tired.

"Okay." Matt replied content.

_Train station_

"So that was a divine beast?" Asked Matt

"Yep." Replied the now-known-as Erica

"And gods roam the earth spreading destruction?" asked Godou

"Heretic Gods, but yes." Confirmed Erica

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, Thats neat." Matt said in an excercise of genius. Everyone promptly face vaulted.

"What?" asked Matt

"You do realize that you have just been told that gods exist and you saw a divine being face to face correct?" Asked Erica

"Yup." Matt replied.

"..."

"..."

"On a different topic why are you two here again?" Erica asked confused

"We're here to return a stone tablet to one Lucretia Zola." answered Godou

"Lucretia Zola? The Witch of Sardinia?!" questioned Erica looking serious.

"Well, I don't know about the witch part, but i'm pretty sure that's the one." Matt confirmed.

"May I see the Tablet?" Erica asked. Godou noded, then took out the tablet to show her.

"Prometheus!" She muttered wide eyed at it.

"You have such a powerful grimoire. Yet you don't even know what it does?" Erica asked looking suspicious.

"We just told you that." Matt deadpanned along with Godou.

"Alright." Erica said, calming down.

"The trains definately taking a while isn't it." Matt stated.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to take the train!" Erica suddenly claimed.

"You didn't say a thing." deadpanned Godou.

"Well, we'll just drive there, Arianna can drive." Erica said smiling.

"I will drive Godou here, and Arianna can drive you." Matt said not wanting to be subject to Arianna's horrible driving.

"You're car got smashed remember?" Godou reminded him. Matt started to cry anime-tears remembering his home-made-if-making-it-appear-with-his-imagination-counts sporty matte black dodge.

"Well, we could always walk." Matt suggested.

"Why do you not want to drive there?" Erica asked confused.

"I just don't want someone I don't know driving me." Matt lied smoothly 'In reality I don't want to die in a car where we don't even freaking crash.' Matt thought, shivering.

"Why are you shivering?" Godou asked

"I'm cold, don't question it, i'm cold." Matt replied with a too-sweet smile, and a demons head appearing behind him.

"Hai!" Godou replied quickly getting into the car. 'Thank you for teaching me your smile Miya.' Matt thought sighing. Matt paced a little bit before cracking like a nut and walking into the backseat of the car.

"I hope we can get there fast enough." Matt said slowly, thinking of something.

"Huh? Why?" Godou asked

"Weeeeeeell, we're kind of on a deadline for before 5:00, and it's 4:00." Matt seemed to sigh regretfully smirking inwardly. Godou seemed confused as he didn't remember any deadline.

"I'll get us there!" Arianna chirped happily, stepping on the gas.

"What have you done?!" Erica asked with widened eyes looking at Matt. Soon, everyone was wondering what the highpitched noise that they suddenly heard was.

-LINE BREAK-

As soon as the car stopped outside of Lucretia's house at 4:58 Erica and Godou both stepped out of the car and keeled over in a dead feint. Matt slowly stepped out of the car with the grace of a king.

"I wonder why they're unconcious?" Arianna asked stepping out of the car

"Do you think it's because I went too fast?" Arianna continued, frowning, grabbing Erica and walking to the house.

"Nah, they were just tired." Matt lied, not wanting Arianna to think she did anything wrong. Unlike Arianna who took Erica inside, Matt had no qualms with dragging Godou to the river and tossing him in to wake him up.

"What did you do that for?" Godou asked freezing, pissed, and confused. When he remembered the events concerning the car, he got a dark look in his eyes.

"Ehehehe, still buddies?" Matt asked laughing nervously.

"Oh Maaaaaaaatt!" Godou said in a sing-song voice. He pulled off his backpack and pulled out some certain...magazines, yeah, magazines...and showed them to matt.

"WHAT! Where did you get those?!" Matt hissed quickly walking over to him and hiding the...magazines.

"I found them laying around the house, if my sister were to find this, she would make your life hell." Godou said smirking.

"Okay, I won't do something like that again, you hand over the magazines, deal?" Matt said not wanting to be subject to Shizuka's punishments.

"Deal." Godou said handing over the magazines. Matt promptly took out a zippo lighter and lit the Magazines on fire.

"Better no-one know about this." Matt muttered. After the papers burned they walked into the house, ready to face the supposed witch of Sardinia.

-LINE BREAK-

"Welcome, to my abode." Lucretia lazily said, laying on her bed.

"Damn, didn't realize you looked so young." Matt said, voicing Godou's thoughts on the matter.

"Huh?" Lucretia said looking up.

"N-nothing, just, my Grandfather met you when he was younger, so..." Godou trailed off.

"Oh. Well, I may be old in human years, this body is still at it's prime, want to test it out?" Lucretia said with a smile. Godou audibly gulped flushing.

"Pervert." Erica whispers, looking annoyed.

"Hey! I'm not a pervert! Matt may be, but not me!" Godou whispers back, still flushed.

"Hey! True, but hey!" Matt whispered, looking pouty.

"Well, I have no use for it, and I would like for it to be in the hands of someone trustworthy; tell me, did you meet anyone else while you were coming here?" Lucretia asked

"Actually yes, there was this young kid who appeared spouting something about a warrior." Godou said sounding confused.

"Okay, then, here you go." Lucretia said tossing it over to Godou.

"What?! Why him, he knows almost nothing but what i've told him about the divine world!?" Erica said looking angered

"Yeah, we came here to give the tablet back, why us?" Matt asked already knowing the answer.

"The god wants him to have it." She said simply.

"Okay, kids you can go walk over to the winery, the adults need to talk now." Matt suddenly said ushering them over to the living room.

"What? Why-" Godou started but, was cut off by the door slamming in thier face.

"Now, what do you know about Godou and me." Matt said turning towards a serious looking Lucretia.

"I know that the god is interested in the boy, and that you are an unknown being to me." Lucretia replied.

"Okay, good for you to know that, otherwise i would've been disappointed." Matt said grinning.

"What are you?" Lucretia asked

"Something that could kill gods very easily." Matt replied solemnly.

"Why are you here?" Lucretia asked

"That is for only me to know, for now." Matt said smiling. They made small-talk a little bit longer, eventually hearing Godou trudge upstairs, with Erica on his back passed out from the alcohol.

"Now that the children have lowered thier guards, what do you say to playing matchmaker for them?" Lucretia said grinning mischeviously.

"Oh yea, this will be fun." Matt replied with a similar grin.

_Next chapter will be the waking up, the killing of gods, and other things. The reason Lucretia knew what Matt was, was because I figured that she would know, being a witch, which i would think would have the ability to see aura's, and Matt's a multiverser so he would be very strange considering other things. Her laid back readtion was because she seems very laid back to me, and for the first part, i will be basing it off the anime version, until I reach the end, and then start to read the lightnovels/manga. Till next time! Oh, and I will sadly only be able to update from time to time, so sorry, but sadly I'm lazy, and a little bit forgetfull, plus school, and only updates will be from time to time, so sorry but please have patience. Chow!_


End file.
